The ability to print paper versions of documents and other content typically requires access to one or more printers based on a person's identity and/or inclusion within a class of users. For example, users may purchase, configure, and utilize a personal printer, e.g., for in-home use. In other examples, printers may be provided to employees or students of a business or school, e.g., by providing individual user accounts in conjunction with network access to printers. Further, various business models exist for providing consumers with printing functionality, e.g., copy shops often provide consumers with an ability to use in-store printers, for a fee.
In contrast, network access is often provided as a commodity service. For example, many retail establishments routinely provide free or fee-based Wi-Fi access. Such access thus provides a customer attraction, and may enhance revenue and provide other benefits.
However, it may be difficult to provide printing resources in a similar fashion, and in an efficient, practical manner, when using conventional technologies. For example, while it may be possible for a retail establishment to provide public printers, such public printers may be prone to abuse and over-use by the general public. Moreover, it is difficult or impossible for retail establishments and other would-be print providers to accurately track and monitor printer usage by individuals, in a way that would be acceptable for, or desirable by, the individuals.